


Outside. Now!

by bregadaneth



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cavalry Bacchus, Deputy Bickslow, Drunk Wager, F/M, Sheriff Laxus, Wild West - AU, duel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bregadaneth/pseuds/bregadaneth
Summary: Bickslow is the deputy and a regular in the towns saloon. There he meets the cute waitress Lisanna and decides to marry her. But the drunk captain of the cavalry has other ideas and Laxus is annoyed that everyone seems set on breaking the law.Wild West AU





	Outside. Now!

„Some more whiskey over here!“

„Get me a bite to eat, will ya? “

“You fucking cheater! I swear, no one wins five rounds in a row!”

“What did you just call me?”

Bickslow ignored the usual ruckus as he entered the saloon. That fight could potentially into something dangerous, but he would step in when it got necessary. Magnolia City´s deputy was officially off duty.

“Coming right up!” A young woman chirped happily, taking a tray full of empty glasses to the bar. Bickslow stared. He had never seen her around before. She did look a lot like Miss Mirajane Strauss, who usually worked the bar in the Fairytail Saloon that was owned by her family, but had much shorter white hair and was a bit shorter. She was also really pretty.

“Oh, hello there, Bickslow!” He was greeted by Mirajane herself as she came in from the back, carrying another case of bottles.

“Mira! How is Freed treating you, he can turn downright demonic sometimes, you know? Also, who is your stunning new waitress?” He was winking flirtatiously and let his tongue loll out of his mouth. Freed was his fellow deputy who absolutely worshiped sheriff Laxus Dreyar and was also engaged to the barmaid. She ignored his first question, since she was used to Bickslow asking sex-related things.

“Hands off! That is my younger sister, Lisanna. She has only just returned from the east. Don´t you dare make her want to leave again!” She gave him a stern look.

Lisanna! He remembered her now, back from when they had been kids. She had been sent to a hospital in the east though because of an illness and had been gone for years. He had kind of assumed that she had died.

“Don´t worry Mira! Nothing could make me leave you and Elf again. And nice to meet you again, Bickslow, I don´t know if you remember but we-“

“Played a lot when we were kids. Yeah, I remember.”

“More like me following you around everywhere. You and your dolls.” Lisanna snorted in memory. “By the way, I heard you are one of the deputies now? Plan on making the sheriff?”

“No way! Not as long as Laxus is around anyhow. And I would probably follow him if he left for somewhere else too. And I do not play with dolls! I make them.”

“Present tense…?” Lisanna giggled. He had always been very adamant about that fact and it was one of the reason she had wanted to be friends with the older boy so badly.

Their conversation was cut short by someone loudly demanding whiskey again. Bickslow got his own glass from Mira and retreated into a corner of the spacious saloon to continue watching the youngest Strauss sibling.

 

* * *

 

 

About half a year had passed since Lisannas return. Freed had married Mira and had taken over ownership of the saloon from Elfman, who was now engaged to the bank director’s daughter Evergreen and learning to take his place one day. Bicklsow was now left as Magnolia City’s only deputy and was forced to do most of the sheriff´s work as well, since Laxus was busy trying to woo the daughter of the wealthiest man in the country.

He was exhausted when he went to the saloon that day. It was over two hours later than usual and the work had been particularly taxing. As usual he winked at Lisanna and gave her a tongue-lolling grin that made her blush as he walked to his usual seat in the corner. With a sigh he settled down. Damn Laxus. Making him work so much just so he could impress that big boobed princess. Not that he could judge him really, being as head over heels for Lisanna as he was. Maybe he would finally get the chance to talk to her today, that ring had been in his pocket for more than a week now.

Suddenly the doors were kicked open with so much force, they cluttered against the wall. A man strode in as if the place belonged to him. He was tall, clad in the uniform of a cavalry officer, had long black hair that was bound on the nape of his neck and an unbelievably cocky smirk. Bickslow recognized him at once. How could he not? The man was famous. He was none other than Bacchus Groh the captain of the local cavalry force. Rumors were, he was extremely strong, an absolutely deadly shot and no one had actually seen him sober.

“Hello there, bring me a bottle of whiskey, will ya doll? Actually, make that two.” He leered at Lisanna. Bickslow immediately decided that he did not like the guy, famous or not.

Bacchus seated himself opposite of Elfman, who had been absentmindedly shuffling a deck of cards.

“Let´s play a round, how about it big guy?”

“Fine. But it is not manly to cheat.”

“Whatever. Hey, why don’t you stay right here and watch, doll?” He let his eyes wander all over Lisanna. “You two and the barmaid look to be related.”

“They are my sisters.” Elfman glared.

“Heh. How about a wager then? Playing for money is so boring when there are better things to win.”

“What kind of wager?”

“If I win, you let me borrow your cute sister there for the night. I´d ask for both, but that wedding band tells me that I have to defeat someone else for that.”

“That´s it! Outside, now!” Elfman had never been so angry. He was a second away from lunging over the table and smashing that man’s skull in.

“Oh? But random dueling isn´t allowed in this town, is it? Your big bad sheriff made sure of that. Be a man and take some risk!”

Just as Elfmans muscles tensed, ready to jump a hand settled over his shoulder.

“He may not be allowed to duel you, but I sure as hell am.” Bickslow was ready to explode from anger. How dare that bastard challenge Lisannas honor!

“And whats it to you, mister deputy? Got the hots for her yourself?” Bacchus cackled.

“If you want some sex go find yourself a whore and leave Lisanna alone!”

“I can fuck whomever I want to without having to resort to being so pathetic. Do you think that playing the hero will get you into her bed tonight?”

A side look at Lisanna told Bickslow that she was truly disgusted and scared by the whole situation. She was being treated like a whore and everything he did seemed to make that worse. So he decided to reassure her the only way he could.

Without any more comment he reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box. Not taking his eyes off Bacchus he placed it on the table. Lisanna gasped and he was sure he heard Mira squeal.

“Outside.” Was all he said. And Bacchus did not continue to taunt him. Instead the man downed a whole bottle of whiskey and wobbled outside. As Bickslow made to follow him Lisanna got in his way.

“No, don´t do this! Don´t, you could get hurt! You could die! Don´t leave me alone!”

He gave her as lighthearted a grin as he could manage. “Don´t worry about me, I´ll be fine. Give me your answer to that over there once I get rid of that guy, okay?” He started to walk towards the door, but thought better of it. Turning back, he pressed a quick kiss against Lisannas´ lips and then followed Bacchus outside.

 

* * *

 

 

The two men stood a few paces apart. Their hands were positioned right over their guns. Neither of them moved, only Bacchus swayed a little. Sweat started to collect on Bickslows´ forehead. He hadn´t wanted to admit, not in front of Lisanna, but he was worried. Bacchus was famous for being an accurate shot, even, no especially when he was drunk. Dammit, that wasn´t how he wanted his proposal to go! Now Lisanna would feel like this was her fault. But he had to do this, no matter what her answer would be, even though he had an inkling about that. Her honor had been challenged and he was the only one around to legally defend it.

He let out a shaky breath and continued staring at Bacchus. He needed all of his concentration now, if he wanted a chance. And hell, there was nothing he wanted more.

Just as Bacchus´ hand twitched, the sound of a rapidly nearing horse broke the tension.

“What the fuck is going on here! Haven´t I strictly forbidden-Bickslow! What do you think you´re doing?” Laxuas jumped between the duelists. He was furious. “And against Bacchus Groh of all people? Have you lost your fucking mind?”

Bickslow was so relieved. Laxus would chew him out repeatedly for this, but thank god, he wouldn´t die and leave Lisanna with the guilt.

“I have to, boss. That drunk ass insulted Lisanna!”

The sheriff sighed. Just one look at the teary girl told him the truth of that statement. That ring on her finger spoke volumes on itself.

“You.” He rounded on Bacchus. “Don´t think, that just because you have made a name for yourself you can simply barge into my town and do whatever you feel like. Leave. Now.”

“Tche. Whatever. Sweet and innocent aint really my type after all…” And without further comment the cavalry captain stumbled away.

“And don´t you think I am done with you!” Laxus snarled at Bickslow and left for his office. His best friend and deputy had other business to take care of, before he could punish him for breaking the towns law.

“Bix!” Crying, Lisanna flung herself at the man. “Don´t you dare do that again! Don´t you dare! You will leave me a widow before we even marry!”

“Is that a yes?”

“Of course it is, idiot!”

Bickslow couldn´t be happier. Even Laxus suspending him for a moth and Mira almost murdering him for not being romantic enough were totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I did consider letting Bix die in the duel. But then again, I don´t really write tragedies and it starts way to lighthearted for such an ending to fit properly. It would just seem like I changed my mind midway. So Laxus has to save the day as usual.


End file.
